fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung is a character from Mortal Kombat. Wiki Match-Ups * Sagat VS Shang Tsung (Ancient One/Complete) History The Grand Champion who hosts the Mortal Kombat tournament as he held an unbeatable winning streak for centuries and took the sight from Kenshi. Shang Tsung eventually fought against Liu Kang and suffered a defeat, thus bringing an end to Outworld's winning streak. Before he was about to be executed, he was given a second chance where he swore revenge in an attempt to allow Shao Kahn a rematch. Information Background * Age: Over 1,000 * Height: 5'11" (180 cm) * Weight: 210 lbs (95kg) * Occupation: Sorcerer Equipment * Straight Sword: This weapon is at least three feet long as Shang Tsung has it secretly hidden. Furthermore, its materials in question are of an unknown make. Abilities * Fire Ring: Shang Tsung shoots a fireball on each hand, for they will come together in a circle-like process which can hit his opponent at either close or far range. * Flaming Cobra: As seen in Mortal Kombat Deception, Shang Tsung can conjure a giant, flaming cobra which can incapacitate even Raiden. * Flaming Skulls: Shang Tsung can throw a swarm of up to six skulls, through he normally throws at least up to three at a given moment. * Flaming Skull Eruption: Shang Tsung can cause flaming skulls to knock his opponent upward from below. He can do so from close, medium and long ranges respectfully. * Hot Escape: Shang Tsung will dig into the ground, then erupts right at his opponent. * Morphing: As a beneficial side-effect to his curse, Shang Tsung can morph to into anyone who he has managed to use soul steal on, even tapping into his opponent's soul can allow him to assume such form. As seen in Mortal Kombat 2011, Shang Tsung can use this ability to morph into two fighters the player has fought before him. * Mysterious Magic: Shang Tsung will glow with a green aura as he will run towards his opponent, disappearing like a snap between two fingers just before he reaches close-quarters-combat range, then reappears like another snap between two fingers where he strikes his opponent with a low slide kick. * Soul Steal: Whenever Shang Tsung steals a soul, or at least taps into a person's soul essence, this allows him to regain his health if for any reason he already took damage. Furthermore, this also allows him a 33% increase on his physical attacks. Feats & Stats * Blew up a helicopter with his fireball spell (Strength Feat) * Capable of sending Johnny Cage flying through a stone wall with his fireball and can also send Jax Briggs flying for the same reason as well (Strength Feat) * Could lift someone as heavy as Jax with a single arm and steal his opponent's soul if ever allowed the chance (Strength Feat) * In Mortal Kombat 9's Test Your Might game, Shang Tsung was only seen shattering Titanium upon focusing enough Ki focus (Strength Feat) ** With valid scaling, Shang Tsung could break a steel anvil if given the chance with enough ki focus, save for the fact he wasn't seen doing so in the first original Mortal Kombat game (Strength Feat) * Is calculated to be supersonic in reactions when it comes to the current Mortal Kombat timeline (Initiative Speed Feat) ** In the old Mortal Kombat timeline, he is massive hypersonic in reactions due to fighting and defeating Raiden with the help of Quan Chi (Initiative Speed Feat) * Managed to get back up to team up with Quan-Chi to fight Onaga despite bleeding heavily from his mouth after being incapacitated (Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experience * Killed Liu Kang with the help of Quan Chi in the original Mortal Kombat timeline (Combat Experience) * Has a knowledge of genetics, which allowed him to create lifeforms such as Ermac, Mileena and Meat (Biology Skill) * His skills as a sorcerer are one of the best, which can only be matched by the likes of Delia, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi (Skill) * Managed to incapacitate Raiden by conjuring a giant flaming cobra in the original Mortal Kombat timeline (Combat Experience) * Managed to uphold the title of Mortal Kombat Grand Champion for 9 whole tournaments (Combat Experience) Faults & Weaknesses * Became overconfident to the point where his Grand Champion Title was taken away from him by The Great Kung Lao (Fault) * Because of the divine curse bestowed upon him by the Elder Gods, he needs to steal souls in order to prevent his age from accelerating at a rapid pace (Weakness) * Needed Quan-Chi's help in order to kill Liu Kang (Fault) * Shang Tsung's morph ability has a limited duration period (Weakness) Gallery Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3, Official Concept Art by John Tobias.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3, Official Concept Art by John Tobias Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game.png|Shang Tsung played by Ho Sung Pak for the first Mortal Kombat game Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie.png|Shang Tsung played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as seen in Mortal Kombat The Movie Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics.png|Shang Tsung with Goro as seen in the 1990s comics Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks.png|Shang Tsung as he appears in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Trivia * According to SydLexia.com, Shang Tsung is considered to be vicious beyond the standards of an really evil wizard due to impaling his opponent right on a bed of spikes as one of his fatalities. * Shang Tsung is based off the Chinese sorcerer Lo Pan from the film Big Trouble in Little China, which came to being in the year 1986. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Villains Category:Wizard Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Bearers Category:True Evil Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teleporters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Necromancers